If Phoenix's Could Smile
by Iron-Man420
Summary: A year after the War, things are going good for Harry. Yet there is one thing missing, and Harry knows full well what it is.


The final glimpse of sunlight was beginning to fade on the horizon, as the day gave way to night. Street lights started to come to life, slowing the spread of the encroaching darkness. Not far away inside a beautiful little home, a bespectacled wizard lay on his couch nursing a drink after a long days work. A warm and cozy fire blazed brightly in front of him.

It had been exactly one year since the war had ended. Harry often thought to himself that it was still being fought on some level. There were still Death Eaters out there. Some had been accounted for, others had simply vanished. However, it would only be a matter of time before they were caught. He, the youngest Auror in the world, would make sure of that.

Harry Potter, at just 18 years old, was already well on his way to becoming the greatest Auror of his time. Kingsley Shacklebolt had remarked that the speed at which Harry had learnt the ropes surpassed even that of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

No one had questioned the admittance of Harry into the Aurors, even without him having achieved any formal N.E.W.T qualifications. The trials and tribulations that he had endured were more than enough for him to be allowed to join the Aurors.

For all intents and purposes, Harry was happy with where his life was right now. He had his parents' home in Godrics Hollow, had a fantastic career and on top of that, Harry had again made an emotional connection with his new familiar.

The loss of Hedwig had been devastating. Harry knew he would always have an ache in his heart from losing such a dear friend. He felt empty at times, like a part of him had died along with Hedwig. The pain softened as time went on. However, Harry wondered at times, what happened to a familiar when it lost its master?

Dumbledore's death had destroyed the bond which he shared with his familiar, Fawkes. Tied to no one, Fawkes had disappeared throughout the remainder of the war, after his master's funeral. Harry had thought little on this though; he had had far more pressing matters to concern himself with after the death of his mentor.

However, fate would once again interfere in Harry's life. One evening, after having recently moved into Godrics Hollow, Harry heard a strange singing. It was almost as if it came from inside his head. He listened to the soft, soothing tune for a moment before realising it was coming from outside. Cautiously, he walked from his kitchen to his front door, standing in front of it for a moment before reaching for the handle and turning it slowly. Harry pulled the door open and peered outside. There circling in the sky, was Fawkes. Harry smiled brightly. What else could he do? The last oration he had heard from Fawkes was one of lament. Harry remembered listening, as the phoenix sang a final tune, for his fallen master.

Fawkes ceased his circling and glided to land in front of Harry, on an old hanging plant fixture. He stared softly at him, almost as if he was asking for permission to join. It seemed to Harry, that this wonderful creature had had enough of its solitude. It was as if Fawkes had simply needed time to grieve, now here he was facing Harry, asking to join him. The two stared intently at each other for a moment, the boy without a familiar, and the phoenix without a master. Harry supposed that his loyalty to Dumbledore gave the creature a reason to choose him. Could familiars choose their masters?

Harry slowly stuck out his arm to the beautiful bird and Fawkes- recognizing the gesture as acceptance- moved onto Harry's arm. Harry smiled again turning back to his house the two of them headed inside.

Even with the companionship of Fawkes however, six months later Harry felt that there was still something missing in his life. He was well aware of what it was.

Harry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked into the deep inviting fire that shimmered before him. It caused his memory to wander back, back to the first time that he had met Fawkes. He remembered the terror, when he witnessed the phoenix burst into flame. Harry smiled lazily, twisting to place his feet on the floor. He looked right, at the perch on which Fawkes currently resided on, he seemed oddly alert. Deciding he must be imagining it, Harry turned his attention to the letter he held in his hands. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I just wanted to make sure you know that I will always love you. It's obvious that you no longer feel the same way about me. I remember, on the day after Dumbledore's funeral, that you still loved me. I could see it in your eyes. You left me, but I always thought you would come back for me. I was half right. You came back, but you didn't love me anymore, the look had gone from your eyes. It hurt when you said that we should just be friends. It was obvious to me that you still loved me, but not so... passionately anymore. I have known you for six years Harry, and I knew that it would be impossible to change your mind. Don't worry about me. I respect what you want. Just remember that we always will be friends and if you ever need me, I'm here for you._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

Harry set the letter back onto the coffee table. Grabbing a glass from it and bringing it to his lips, he took another sip of Dragon Scotch. Harry enjoyed the smoky flavor and the warm sensation that the drink left as it trailed down his throat. Harry looked over to Fawkes and lifted his glass.

"Want some?" the wizard asked. Fawkes ignored Harry's sarcasm and continued to have all his senses on alert.

"Suit yourself," Harry said as he drained the glass. Harry had a glass after work once in a while, but never drank to inebriation. Charlie Weasley had sent him a bottle of Dragon Scotch on his eighteenth birthday and he was instantly hooked.

Harry rose from his spot on the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Setting his glass by the sink he turned around and reached into a drawer to pull out parchment, ink and a quill. He wanted to reply to Ginny's letter, before the nights end.

Harry returned to the living room and set down the items on the coffee table. He walked to the left of the fireplace to the bookshelf and grabbed his old History of Magic book, as something to rest on. As he made his way back to the couch, he heard a loud crack come from outside. His highly attuned senses from Auror training, told him it had come from right outside his door

"Is this what you're on about?" Harry asked as he glanced over to his red and gold friend.

Fawkes eyed Harry fervently then looked at the door. Harry turned his gaze to the door as well. Seconds later, a very loud and demanding knock was heard. Harry removed his wand from his pocket, and walked towards the door. He opened it quickly and was instantly engulfed by a mane of curly, chestnut hair. Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and Harry struggled to keep his balance.

Returning his wand to his pocket, he gently wrapped his arm around an obviously distraught Hermione. Harry closed the door before embracing her in his arms fully.

Hermione was standing on the tips of her toes, in order to keep her arms around Harry's neck. Her face was buried into his chest and she was inadvertently turning his t-shirt into a handkerchief. Harry began to rub her back slowly in an attempt to calm her.

"Hermione, it's okay. Just calm down and breathe." Harry spoke calmly and quietly to his best friend.

Hermione was crying so hard she was shaking. It took about five minutes, before she had calmed down enough to release the death grip she had on Harry. Small sobs and hiccups were still emanating from her mouth as Harry grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away slightly.

He gazed into her brilliant brown eyes, which were slightly swollen and her face was streaked with tears. Yet Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly at the beautiful woman he held. He gave a small smile as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Are you all right now?" Harry whispered.

Hermione simply nodded her head and Harry guided her over to the couch. As they both sat down, Harry pulled out his wand, produced a glass of water, and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said quietly before drinking. Placing it on the table, she turned to face Harry.

"Not to sound rude." Harry began softly. "But I'm going to go out on a limb and say you had another row with Ron."

He was getting more and more agitated with Ron as of late. Hermione nodded in response, starting to tear up again. Harry wrapped his arms around her and rocked her against him ever so slightly. After about a minute, Hermione had regained some composure. With her head lying against the left side of his chest and Harry's arm around her shoulders, Hermione started to speak.

"I saw him kiss another girl today." She said slowly. "Not full on tongue or anything," Hermione quickly added. "But I saw him kiss Lavender Brown at the birthday party they threw for him at the office."

Harry reluctantly had to miss Ron's party. There had been suspicious activity in Greenwich, prompting Kingsley to send Harry and a few other Aurors to investigate. It ended up being a red herring.

"I went there to surprise him. McGonagall insisted I went, even though I had class." Hermione paused for a moment, after a deep breath she continued.

"I suppose I may have overreacted a bit," she said. "I walked in just as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I assumed it was a 'thanks' for the Chudly Cannons hat she had given him. I watched as he pulled away, only to see Lavender place both hands on either side of his face and press hers lips against his." After the explanation, Hermione lost control again and started to cry.

Harry could remember how hard it was, to try and curb your emotions when reliving such unappealing memories. Harry returned his attention to Hermione, as she gave a small sniff, cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Lavender noticed me and nodded in my direction. Ron, oblivious as ever, simply turned and motioned for me to come over. After we got home, I asked him about it. He said it was nothing and not to worry about it. He didn't say he was sorry. He didn't seem to understand that it hurt, to see him kiss his ex-girlfriend. I mean I know she's prettier than I-."

"Stop," Harry interjected a little more forcefully than intended. "She is _not_ prettier than you. She doesn't hold a candle to your beauty Hermione. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Harry said sincerely .

Hermione gave a small smile.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied.

"So then what happened?" Harry asked, encouraging the rest of the story. He wanted to be fully informed before he decided if he wanted to beat Ron to a pulp or not.

"I asked him if it meant anything, I expected him to say no. Instead he got defensive and we started rowing. I don't even remember all of it. The last thing he said before I ran out of the house was that it was just a kiss and I shouldn't get so worked up over it and leave it alone." Hermione forced her eyes shut in an effort to stem the tears. A few slipped out, but that was all.

Hermione tilted her face into Harry's chest again, and spoke quietly. "Why do we always end up fighting, Harry? I'm getting so tired of it." Harry could practically feel the strain that this relationship was putting on her.

"When we were in school, it made sense. That's how I realised he liked me. He always picked a fight with me. Now the arguments are becoming more and more frequent and I just don't know if I even want to keep trying. What should I do?" Harry began to run his fingers loosely through her hair as he pondered her question. Hermione kept her eyes shut and gripped onto his shirt.

"I'm not sure Hermione," Harry began as he stared into the fire. "I think that is a question only you can answer. I do know one thing though, you should never be running _away_ from the one you love, you should be running _towards_ them. I think that you could work things out in time, but maybe… not."

Harry paused a moment trying to come up with something to say. "One thing is clear. It would seem Ron still fails to understand emotion."

As Harry finished, he continued to hold her in silence. After several minutes, Harry noticed that Hermione's breathing had become steady and her grip on his shirt had become almost nonexistent. Realising that she had fallen asleep, Harry moved her very gently down on the couch.

Harry watched her for a moment. She looked so peaceful when sleeping. Harry smiled then placed a blanket over her. He glanced at his watch and then realised why she had fallen asleep. It was after midnight

Harry frowned as he looked down at the woman before him. _How Ron could be so insensitive?_ Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to look at Fawkes.

"Keep an eye on her will you?" the phoenix returned an ever knowing bow. "You know where I'll be." Harry walked into the kitchen and put his Auror training to good use and disapparated without making a noise.

*****

Harry apparated a mile or so from his destination. He wanted time to think before he confronted Ron. It would take a good ten minutes to walk from here, to where Ron lived. It was a nice little house, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole. It had a warm and cozy feel that Hermione had told him was very appealing.

Looking in through the window as he approached the abode, Harry could see Ron sitting at his kitchen table. Harry knocked hard on the door. A few moments later, Ron opened it with a surprised look on his face.

Harry, what are you-"Ron's question was cut short as Harry landed a punch full into his face. Ron stumbled backward as Harry entered the house and shut the door.

"Why must you always make her cry Ron?" Harry began with the most pertinent question. "Is that your bloody goal in life to make her feel insignificant and unloved?" Harry paused after his second question to take a deep breath before continuing.

"She's been at my house for the last half hour crying again! This is the sixth time in a month! That's only if she hasn't gone to anyone else either!" Harry was practically screaming at this point.

Ron slightly pissed off that his best friend had just punched him full in the face, continued to rub his nose. Nevertheless he knew better than to draw a wand against Harry. He wasn't _that_ stupid.

"So that's what she does then, runs to you?" Ron asked sounding upset. Harry was unsure if Ron was angry because of the punch or because Hermione had run to him. The truth was, he was too mad to care.

"Yes, because I'm her friend, and she knows I won't make her feel worse," Harry stated honestly. "Why do you do that to her Ron?" Harry asked. His anger was still present, however his voice was pleading.

"I don't know mate," Ron said shrugging his shoulders, "we just row. Isn't that what couples do?"

"No Ron! Honestly! Do you think that?" Harry asked incredulously. "Look at your parents," Harry said now calming down slightly. "Do they ever fight the way you and Hermione do?"

"Well no but-" Ron was cut off for the second time tonight.

"No buts. It's not different. Don't even try to say it is." Harry's temper began to rise again. "Look, about today, Hermione said Lavender kissed you, not the other way around. So why not just tell her what actually happened instead of just ignoring it. You know she's not confident in her looks. She doesn't know she's the most beautiful witch out there."

"Hermione knows I think she's pretty." Ron rebutted.

"She knows…She…" Harry had to stop to laugh a second. "Christ Ron, '_Hermione knows I think she's pretty'_," Harry repeated mockingly. "Have you ever told her that you think she's the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on? Have you told her that she's the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about before you go to bed at night? Have you told her that when you look into her eyes, you don't see plain, boring ones she thinks she has? Instead that you see bright cinnamon brown pools, that allow you to see into the depths of her soul. Have you told her that the bushy hair that she hates is what you love most about her? That you love nothing more than tangling your hands in it as you kiss her?"

"I…uh…no I guess," Ron said, sounding nonplus.

Ron stood there for a moment before coming to a realization. "Hang on," Ron exclaimed, finally breaking the silence. "I may not be a genius, but I am smarter than I look. If that's how you feel, why didn't you tell her before she made a move on me?"

Harry's temper immediately subsided. Ron just metaphorically punched him in the gut. Harry took a moment to compose before responding.

"I lost my chance with her a long time ago," Harry finally said. All traces of anger were now gone from his voice. All that remained was dejection.

"I want her to be happy Ron," Harry stated simply. "I saw the happiness I wanted her to have when she kissed you back during the battle at Hogwarts."

Harry looked instantly broken upon saying this. He looked like a man who felt he had failed. Ron noticed this. He stared at his best friend for a moment before he began to put the pieces together. After another silent minute, Ron came to a drastic conclusion.

"You lied," Ron said evenly.

"Sorry?" Harry responded confused.

"She's not just like a sister to you is she? Bloody hell, how could I have believed you? You don't even know what it's like to have a sister. Any feelings you would have felt for Hermione would never have been brotherly. You lied, and I believed you," Ron finished looking surprised at his own reasoning.

"It doesn't matter," Harry replied quietly. "I had already lost my chance, before I ever realised it was there."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said looking perplexed. Harry thought hard for a moment before parting his knowledge to Ron.

"I uh…I saw her diary sixth year." Harry paused giving Ron a second to digest that first bit.

"I didn't know what it was at first. I picked it up from the common room table thinking it was a book. I flipped it open, and the page I landed on was dated four weeks prior to the Yule Ball." Harry chuckled slightly at the wide mouthed expression on Ron's face.

"I recognized her handwriting immediately. I was about to shut it right before I noticed my name. I wasn't surprised to be honest, I'm sure that I am in there many more times. I'm willing to bet that you are too," Harry babbled, digressing a little.

"Anyway, she had written that she was hoping that I would ask her to the ball." Ron was now in a complete state of shock.

"By the time I had read the diary, she had already moved on. I could see it in her eyes Ron. She liked you. I really hadn't thought of her like that at the time, it didn't dawn on me that Hermione was someone who I could date. She had always been my friend. It never occurred to me that I could have feelings for her. I didn't realize until much later that I-," Harry abruptly cut himself off. He wouldn't say it.

"That you what?" Ron asked

"It doesn't matter Ron," Harry shot back fiercely, silently thanking that Ron could sometimes be a little slow.

"Why didn't you say something? I'm sure Hermione would have leapt at any chance to be with you," Ron theorized.

"You were just starting to redeem yourself," Harry said coldly. "Hermione is not the type to leap into someone's arms after a simple proclamation of love," Harry caught Ron's raised eyebrow then added, "without extenuating circumstances. Besides, she knew how you felt about her. Yet again, it wasn't until shortly before you returned from your _absence,_ I started to realise she meant more to me than anyone else. When you came back and saved my life and asked me that goddamn question, there was no way I was going to stand between the happiness of my two friends." Ron let Harry's words sink in for a moment before landing a question on Harry.

"Why are you here Harry?" Ron asked.

"I want her to be happy, Ron. Every time she cries, it feels like someone is trying to split my soul," Harry spoke slowly and quietly.

"Look, I overreacted. I'm sorry I punched you. Truthfully, I have no place to interfere in your relationship."

Ron stood there letting Harry's words sink in. Here was his best friend, who obviously harbored feelings for their other best friend, but instead of trying to compete for Hermione's affections, he was trying to get the two of them to mend their own relationship. Ron thought a moment before realising Harry was wrong.

"No, Harry." That statement caught Harry off guard. "I deserved that punch, I probably deserve more. I'm just glad you didn't use your wand," Ron said accompanying a chuckle with a crooked smile.

"I would never use my wand on you Ron," Harry said honestly.

"Maybe I should just end it," Ron pondered. "I really haven't been giving her feelings a whole lot of thought lately. Plus you're right. She deserves to be happy, and so do you," Ron said with a knowing look.

"Look, do what you think is best, but my chance has passed," Harry said as he made his way back to the door. Ron followed. "If you wanted your relationship with Hermione to work it would have. Maybe it still could, but if she comes crying to me again, and it's not from you two breaking up, we'll both be dead."

"Both?" Ron's face scrunched up in uncertainty.

"You honestly think your mother wouldn't kill me?" Harry smiled slightly. Ron returned it with a smile of his own.

"Just tell her I was being a right foul git and deserved it," Ron joked back. Harry laughed slightly.

"Please Ron. Don't hurt her again." Ron nodded back.

Harry stuck out his hand which Ron took, giving it a firm shake before releasing. A pop was heard causing both men to glance outside. Harry glanced at Ron for a moment, and then shrugged.

"There are a lot of magical folk around here Harry," Ron said knowingly.

"See you at work tomorrow," Harry said as he walked out of the house. He took a couple of steps then silently disapparated back home.

*****

Harry apparated right back inside kitchen. He walked a couple of steps to peek into the living room. He could see Hermione sitting up, clearly lost in her thoughts. Harry walked over and sat down next to her giving her a warm smile.

"Feeling better?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, thanks." Hermione responded curtly. The quickness to her response was her downfall. Harry knew her too well.

"Okay, something's up and now it's not Ron this time," Harry said sitting up straight and looking at her sternly.

"God, I hate how you can read me like a book." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"So, what's eating Hermione Granger now?" Harry asked as he placed an arm over her shoulders.

"I…I um…I heard some of your conversation with Ron," Hermione stated quietly. She could feel Harry tense upon her announcement.

"So that was the popping noise. When…when did you come in," Harry quizzed, sounding as though he were in trouble.

"When Ron told you that I know he thinks I'm pretty," Hermione answered. She was unsure of how Harry would react to the knowledge that she heard quite a bit. Harry removed his arm from her shoulder, placed his elbows on his knees, and his face in both hands.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Harry spoke into his hands.

He wasn't angry. He spoke calmly, but Hermione could tell he was extremely unsure and nervous. She guessed he feared for the survival of their friendship.

"I'm sorry," Harry said after a moment of silence. Dejection was dripping from his voice as he removed his face from his hands and looked into the fire.

"Why would you be sorry?" Hermione asked honestly.

"I don't know. I just don't want you mad at me is all," Harry responded. The worry in his voice was evident as he continued to stare into the fire.

"I'm not mad Harry. Well maybe a little. You did read my diary," Hermione said as she folded her arms over her chest and pouted playfully, a gesture which was far from her annoyed tone. She wasn't mad. Harry relaxed slightly.

"It just kind of happened. It was one sentence that had my name in it," Harry said, looking her in the eyes and desperately trying to defend himself. "It's not like I read your whole diary." Hermione smirked at his defensiveness, but it quickly faded as her mind returned to what she overheard. Harry returned his gaze to the fire.

"Do you…do you really feel that way Harry?" Hermione asked apprehensively. Harry released a long sigh, which sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Harry then turned to face her, catching her off guard.

"I wish I would have realized sooner," Harry began. "Without your help I would never have ever been able to get through the tasks leading to the Philosophers Stone. You gave me my first hug. Who else would have been willing to break multiple school rules just to help me discover who was behind the attacks on the muggle born students? You helped me free my innocent godfather from a fate worse than death. You stuck by me in fourth year, though everyone else abandoned me. You continued to stick by me even when you ended up on the receiving end of attacks from the Daily Prophet and other students. You also helped me train to complete the tasks that year. You came up with the idea to have me help the students learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. You never left my side once, during the Horcrux hunt. Without your help I would never even stood a chance at defeating Voldemort." Harry finished his speech and stared into Hermione's tearing eyes.

"It's always been you Hermione. If only I had noticed before Ron gained your attention." Harry, sounding wounded, returned his attention back to the fire.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again. "I meant everything I said to Ron."

Hermione had her answer. She pondered for a minute before posing one more question.

"Do you…do you really think I'm…beautiful?" Harry returned his gaze back to her. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"More than you could possibly understand. Every time I have ever said it, I always meant it. It was never something said just to make you feel better," Harry responded honestly. "In all our years at Hogwarts, I never once thought you ugly, Hermione."

"Oh please Harry," Hermione laughed slightly. "I was a right sight when I was younger, what with the buck teeth, bushy hair, which I might add is still bushy, and my know-it all-attitude. It's no surprise I wasn't the most popular girl in school."

"Hermione, that's who you are," Harry said trying to give her some confidence. "I for one would never want you to change."

Hermione smiled at his response. Why was he was the only one who could ever make her feel good about herself? He could make her feel like no one else in the world mattered anymore. He could make her feel…_beautiful._ Hermione thought for a moment and came to a conclusion.

"It was because of me wasn't it?" Hermione questioned looking unsure. Harry looked at her quizzically prompting Hermione to elaborate. "I'm the reason you didn't get back together with Ginny."

"Yes, and no," Harry stated simply. Those three words reminding him of the time Dumbledore said that same thing to him.

"Yes, you were the reason I didn't get back together with her. It would hardly seem fair to involve myself with someone, when I didn't love them as much as they loved me. However, it is my personal belief that we wouldn't have lasted anyway. She doesn't even know half the things about me you do. After I thought about it a while, I wasn't even sure I wanted to tell her." Harry finished and took on a pensive look for a moment before standing up.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know you no longer feel the way for me that I do for you. Putting all this on you is unfair, inconsiderate, and rude. To be honest, I think that this is the only selfish thing I have ever done. I wish you hadn't heard that conversation, I really do. I just want to ask one thing. Please don't discard our friendship because I screwed up."

Harry finished pouring his heart out to the girl of his dreams, who in turn stared up at him with a look Harry had not seen in quite some time. It was a look of complete and utter surprise.

"Harry," Hermione sighed sounding slightly hurt. "How could you think you screwed up?" Hermione asked as she stood up to face him.

"We have always tried to tell each other everything. When we kept things from each other, is when we have had our problems." Hermione reached up and placed both her hands on either side of Harry's face.

"It is a little overwhelming Harry, but I for one am a firm believer that you can't control who you fall in love with." Hermione paused for a moment trying to force back tears.

"You know what they say don't you?" Hermione paused again before continuing. "It takes a moment to love someone, but a lifetime to forget." A few tears escaped Hermione's eyes as she finished.

Harry gave her an extremely curious look, even going so far as to cock his head to the side slightly.

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry whispered softly.

Hermione blinked out some more tears, and then looked into Harry's eyes. The bright green eyes she had fallen for so many years ago.

"I still have feelings for you Harry," Hermione said, releasing a secret she had buried for some time.

Harry looked at her, while what she said slowly sank in. _She still liked him, as more than a friend._ Hermione tilted her head down and to the left trying to hide her embarrassment. Harry closed the small gap between them and embraced her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her hands around his chest. Harry wished they could stay like that for eternity.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione was unsurprised at Harry's request for her help.

"Can't we just stay like this forever?" Hermione pleaded, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"Sorry," Harry responded disappointedly.

"Well, Ron did say that maybe he should end it, but if he doesn't, I will," Hermione said defiantly. "We are both miserable. There is just no sense in dragging this out any longer."

At that, Harry hugged her even tighter. She was choosing him, after he had been oblivious for so long to the one person who would always stand by him and never betray him.

"It was always you too you know," Hermione began softly. "I always felt closer to you than Ron. We're a lot alike, you and I. I think that's why we have always gotten along so well."

They both stood there for some time, locked in each other's embrace, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Yet with the promise of a new life on the horizon, temporary separation was a minor inconvenience.

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Hmm," Hermione answered into his shirt.

"I love you."

Hermione's heart gave a small flutter and a smile spread across her face, as the words she had wished to hear for so long were finally spoken. Slowly lifting her head up and standing on tip toes, she gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Harry."

If Phoenix's could smile, Harry thought, then Fawkes would have been grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
